Night of the Werehog (Sonamy)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: Amy is kidnapped by a mysterious creature. What does it want with her? A Sonic/Amy/Werehog story.
1. Chapter 1

(I'm basically doing this game during the time of "Sonic Unleashed"; Eggman did making the Earth break apart but Dark Gaia doesn't exist in this storyline.)

In the little town of Apatos, the townspeople were abuzz with excitement. They were preparing for their annual celebration: the Moon and Sun Festival, a time where they praised the moon and her brother, the sun and their seemingly magical properties. It was like two parties in one.

Amy lounged on top of a barrel on the edge of the main street, watching as those townspeople hung up streamers and long strings of blue and red lights, lighting up the walkways like a birthday party. She sighed heavily and hopped off her perch, going to see if they needed any help. They gave her a few lights to hang up on some higher places on a few buildings and she gladly obliged. It was better than what was going on in her mind.

Sonic had gotten huffy and angry with her again, once again storming out of the house to go for a run. Their last argument had been completely stupid…she wanted to apologize for pushing him but she didn't know how…she knew he was under a lot of stress right now. The Earth had been shattered because of Eggman's stupid beam and of course Sonic had to go stop him. She got that. They'd been fighting him for years for crying out loud! She just wished he would pay more attention to their relationship like he used to.

As she hung the last light she sat on the roof, watching as the moon began to rise over the horizon, casting an ominous silver shadow upon the ocean. Sometimes she wished she could reach the moon…get out of this place. Shrugging she returned to her home to find it empty once again…Sonic still wasn't home.

She missed him…it seemed as though ever since he had fallen from Eggman's spaceship he had been abandoning her more and more. It was as though he couldn't control what he was doing…it was discouraging and frustrating to her.

Deciding to go for a walk, she grabbed a grey cloak and pulled it around her shoulders, changing into a black shirt and pants. The walls surrounding Apatos to protect it from the sea rose higher as she walked outside the city and into the dark forest, off the pathway of lights.

She explored the forest, pushing bushes aside and ducking under branches, until she reached where she wanted to go: a small clearing of flowers. They were all varying shades of purple, from nearly white to a dark indigo. She liked to lay among these flowers and watch the sky outlined by the trees, the wind ruffling her hair. She had never brought Sonic here; this was her own special space for peace.

She set a place out to lay down, trying to avoid squishing any of the flowers beneath her. She stretched her arms out to either side of her body, watching the stars twinkle at her from above. She felt a small tear slip out of her eye as she rested there. "Sonic…" A few more tears slipped out and she sniffled, cursing herself for bringing her stupid problems into her special place and tainting it with her sadness.

A pair of sharp green eyes watched her from the shadows, observing the pink hedgehog laid out before him. She was such a beautiful creature…the beast snuffled and slowly emerged, approaching the mesmerizing figure.

Amy's ears perked and she sat up suddenly, looking around. Gasping, she scrambled to her feet and backed away. An unknown beast with deep green eyes stared back at her, standing more than a foot above her own height.

His fur was a dark navy blue everywhere except around his chest, paws and the tips of his quills, where it morphed into a milky white. He had long claws that were sharpened to thin points and teeth that looked as though they could cut through flesh easily. His ears curled up and he moved forward on all four feet, sniffing.

Amy summoned her hammer and stood ready. The beast growled at the weapon obstructing him from the girl and struck out, his arm stretching farther than what was normal. The hammer flipped out of her hands and flew into the air and landed so far away she couldn't even hear it fall. She turned and took one step to run before tripping and falling on her face. She looked back; the creature had her ankle by one of his stretching hands/arms. She screamed and thrashed, kicking at it, trying to free herself, knowing no one could hear her cries all the way out here.

The wolf-like thing dragged her towards him until she was nearly completely under him. She whimpered and backed away into a tree, too terrified to stand. The wolf just followed her, sniffing at her skin. She felt panicked gasps coming for air as it sniffed up her body, past her stomach and chest and into her hair. She swatted at it when she felt a wet lick on her cheek and he growled at her.

She leaned into the tree as much as she could as the beast hovered its face in front of her, its green eyes staring back into her own. She swallowed nervously and felt a large rock in her left hand. Clasping it, she waited for the perfect moment.

Just as the creature turned its head slightly to listen to a sound, Amy swung her left arm as hard as she could and struck the wolf across the muzzle. It howled in pain and backed away, its paws/hands clasping the place she had hit. She scrambled up and dashed through the trees, hearing it roar in fury behind her as he gave chase.

Running at first wasn't hard…but after a time she began to lose breath. The beast would pop out at her and attempt to grab her but had so far made no connection. Just as she stopped for a moment to breathe the wolf was upon her, knocking her to the ground, his roar loud and claiming above her. She felt his hands on her as he dragged her upright and then threw her over his shoulder, carrying her as though she were a feather rather than a hedgehog.

"Let go of me!" Amy squirmed and kicked but it was to no avail; he was much stronger and tougher than she was. She whimpered and began to cry as she felt him shred the cloak from her neck and throw it down. When she looked the fabric was nearly destroyed.

Suddenly she was set down on the ground. She tried to make a break for it but the wolf grabbed her by her ankle once again, dragging her along the ground. She looked where they were going and her eyes widened.

It was the open gaping mouth of a giant dark cave, widening as though it were meant to swallow them both whole.

"No…Help meeeee!" She screamed, even as she knew there would be no one there to hear her pleas. She dug her nails into the rock, tears rolling down her cheeks, as the wolf creature dragged her into the darkness.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Amy could feel the tense grip of the creature as it dragged her deeper and deeper into the cave. Every little while she would nick her skin on something and she could feel little droplets of blood form on one cheek and several places on her arms and hands. She whimpered, occasionally trying to tug away but the beast would just yank her forward and keep pulling her along.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Amy could see a small purple-blue light in the distance. It lit up a cave wall and was hidden behind a turn in the end of the darkness.

Suddenly Amy was flipped up and into the creature's arms, holding her bridal style. He started to move faster than when he had Amy on the ground and she was outraged. He couldn't have carried her like this before?!

When he rounded the curve Amy couldn't help but gasp. From floor to ceiling there were purple crystals growing out of the cave walls, all letting out an eerie purple-blue glow. The wolf-being sniffed cautiously, as though he thought it wasn't safe, then dashed to the other side of the room and gently set Amy down. She flinched slightly and held one of the deeper wounds on her arm; it was bleeding and felt as though someone had pushed a hot poker through her skin.

The creature whimpered and crawled forward on his belly, nudging her leg gently. It was much different than the behavior he had displayed before. With a gentle touch he lifted her hand and examined the wound, sniffing it.

Then his tongue flashed out and he licked the wound fully. Amy gave a cry of disgust and shoved him away, pretending not to notice the fact that his lick had actually reduced the pain.

He huffed but didn't come back; instead he paced anxiously back and forth in the middle of the cave, his nose at work. He growled occasionally and jumped at weird noises. He seemed very on edge.

The cold night air had begun to sneak its way into the one cavern's room and Amy had lost her cloak, thanks to a certain beast. She shivered, her arms wrapped around her frame, trying to hold warmth. The wolf noticed, his ears perking up, and he began to crawl towards her again. While on edge, he didn't seem as though he would harm her and she let him approach.

He ruffled his hair and crawled to her side, nudging her out on her back with his muzzle. When she began to freak, he gently nuzzled her shoulder so she was instead on her side. He was now letting out a mixture between a purr and a growl. He laid down behind her, her back to his front, and she felt his furry arms wrap around her.

The claws made her jump slightly but soon she was relaxed in his arms. He was like a warm fuzzy blanket, protecting her from the cold. He continued to purr and he nuzzled the back of her shoulder and she could hear his soft breathing and the loud steady beat of his heart.

Without thinking, just before she fell asleep, she turned and laid her head on the wolf-creature's chest. This surprised him greatly but he let her, his mouth tilting up in the corners as though he were smiling. His vivid green eyes watched her as she snuggled into his furry chest, warmed by his presence. He allowed himself to nuzzle her once more before he, too, let his dreams take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy thrashed in her sleep and jolted awake, panting for breath. She looked around her and her eyes widened. "What the heck?!"

She was back in her room at her house, blankets flung everywhere across her bed. The confusion made her head spin. _How…why…?_

"Good morning." Sonic was leaning against the doorway looking in at her. He stood up and went to her side, sitting next to her and kissing her forehead. She blinked and he tilted his head to the side. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I…" Amy had no idea what to think. She had fallen asleep beside the wolf…but now she was at home with Sonic? "How did I get here?"

"I found you passed out outside the city. You were burning up so I brought you back. You were sick last night." Sonic gently stroked her cheek with his fingers then clasped both her hands in his. "I was really worried about you." Amy blinked again. Had it all been a long, sick-induced dream?

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Amy replied, looking up at him. He smiled and gently squeezed her hands.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry I've been all angry and busy of late." He leaned forward and pecked Amy on the cheek. "I'll try to be more considerate." He winked and got up from the bed, helping her to her feet. She got a little nauseous and dizzy and she leaned into Sonic for support.

_Maybe I was just sick and dreamt all that happened…but it seemed so real…_

Sonic helped Amy downstairs, where he had fixed her some oatmeal to settle her stomach. He sat her down and fetched the bowl. It was steaming and smelled of cinnamon, a spoon sticking out of the mush.

"You didn't butcher it this time did you?" Amy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, her lips puckered together. Sonic laughed and shook his head.

"No Amy, I didn't. I was very careful, I promise. I even added a little extra milk, just how you like it." Amy's eyes lit up with excitement; she loved extra milk. He grinned and held up a spoonful. "Here comes the airplane." Amy giggled and opened her mouth wide. Sonic made airplane noises until he set the spoon in her mouth and Amy chewed the oatmeal.

_Holy crap…this is delicious! Not going to admit it but…it's better than when I make it._

Sonic fed Amy slowly, sometimes teasing her until she whimpered and he would acquiesce and give her a bite. Eventually Amy had eaten it all and Sonic petted her head gently.

"Feel better?" Amy nodded her head and swallowed the last bite. Her stomach was no longer hurting and it had settled into a warm ball of contentment inside her.

"It was…surprisingly good, Sonic." Amy giggled again and Sonic gently swatted her on her knee. "Thank you…I really mean." Sonic leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, tasting the cinnamon still on her lips.

"You're more than welcome, my rose." Sonic winked and saw Amy's eyes were starting to droop. "Come, let's go to bed. You should rest." Sonic picked her up in his arms and carried her back up the stairs. Amy was almost completely out when he laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. "Sleep well." Amy nodded and was immediately unconscious.

When she awoke, it was no longer daylight and Sonic wasn't with her. She got up, slipping the blanket tightly around her small body. _Where is he?_ She searched the whole house without finding him and eventually went out the back door.

Suddenly, she could hear groaning and grunting…it sounded like Sonic! Amy dashed down the porch steps and around a corner and halted in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock.

Sonic was kneeling on the ground on his hands and knees, his whole body shaking as though he was being held against a tazor. As she watched, his muscles began to bulge and grow, his skin darkening and growing long fur. He began to growl and snarl, his teeth elongating and his claws growing long and sharp, his gloves making a ripping sound as they tore. Before her eyes he had become the wolf creature. _No…a Werehog._

Amy gasped and Sonic looked at her, still on his hands and knees, and he lunged at her, landing on her and pinning her to the ground. Amy squirmed and thrashed but couldn't break his hold. Sonic sniffed at her, starting at her hair, then moving down along the line of her neck and chest. Amy tried to push his head away but he would not be denied…now that she knew he was Sonic, how could she refuse him?

The wolf suddenly grabbed the blanket up in his teeth, Amy wrapped up in it. He tossed her over his shoulder and she landed on his back, the blanket over her. Sonic raised his head and howled. Amy clung to his long fur as he took off, dashing through the empty streets and running back outside the city. Amy immediately knew where he was going.

Soon the two of them were once again inside the crystal cave. Sonic had run into the middle of the cave and stopped, causing Amy to fly forward off him, still tangled in the blanket. He was now huffing as though he had found it funny. Amy glared at him and curled up with her back to him. She felt his muzzle on her shoulder and sighed.

Suddenly he turned her over on her back and flopped down on top of her. _Ahh!_ His warm furry body completely covered her own, his hips between her legs and he was nuzzling into her neck, growling and purring softly. She felt his teeth nip into the tender flesh of her shoulder and she cried out softly; his claws slid through the material of her pajamas as though the fabric were butter. The pieces of her clothes fell off her body and Sonic raised his head slightly to see Amy better, purring in contentment.

"S-sonic…" Amy shivered as she felt his hard member against the inside of her thigh. He continued to bite and nibble at her neck. His tongue trailed on her sensitive skin and goose bumps rose all over her body. Sonic growled above her and suddenly sat up, grabbing her up in his hands and sitting her in his lap facing towards him. He huffed and it almost looked like he raised an eyebrow but Amy couldn't tell. He gently licked her cheek as she felt a few tears stream down her face.

"Please Sonic…no…" Amy whimpered, but he wouldn't be denied this majestic female for his mate. Grabbing her hips in his hands, he shoved her down on his member hard, causing her to cry out. Sonic panted with his tongue hanging out a bit; she felt so tight and warm on him. Amy was crying softly; Sonic had felt something tear inside her…he had made this girl his own. His mate.

Slowly Sonic raised and lowered her on his member, making a pressure even Amy couldn't deny. She dug her nails into his shoulders, fisting the fur between her fingers. He growled in pleasure and forced her harder on his member, holding her tightly against his body. She whimpered into his chest, both in pleasure and pain. Sonic licked her cheek gently, trying to comfort her.

Slowly but surely Sonic picked up his pace, forcing himself into her tight passage. With a growl he flipped over so Amy was beneath him, her knees on his hips, her hands pinned above her head. With a loud cry from her lips and a snarl from his he drove himself into her, fast and hard, not concerning himself with anything but pleasuring his mate.

Amy could feel a pressure building between her legs as Sonic thrust himself inside her over and over, his speed growing faster and faster. It was driving her mad. Her legs were turning to jelly; she could barely hold onto Sonic's hips. She whimpered as he slammed inside her once last time and stopped. She could feel his warm seed spread inside of her as she climaxed with him, her body going to pieces in the were-hog's arms. He collapsed on top of her, panting and sweating. He was so warm…Amy gently petted the side of his head and he leaned into her touch, purring slightly.

He slowly moved away and Amy flinched at the pinching feeling inside her. It hurt, but it wasn't a terrible pain. Sonic, now in a pleasant mood, had a bit of his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth like a dog, panting. His short tail was wagging furiously. Amy couldn't help but giggle.

Sonic crawled to Amy and laid himself beside her, relaxing. In a short time he was asleep, his soft snore echoing around the cave. Amy ran her fingers over the long hair behind his ears, watching as his legs twitched every time she did. Soon she found herself leaning into his furry side and falling fast asleep beside him.

Sonic awoke before she did and he sat up slightly, trying not to disturb her. Stretching his long furry arms he wrapped them around his mate and pulled her gently into his lap. He kept his arms in a protective embrace around her to shield her bare body from the cold.

To Be Continued

She considered herself lucky: she had finally become something precious to both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Werehog.


	4. Chapter 4

When Amy awoke the next morning, Sonic was sitting in a chair across the room from her, arms overlapped and emerald eyes flickering with anger. He was his normal self again now that it was daylight, and he had returned them to their house in Apatos. Amy slowly blinked her eyes open and she saw Sonic's head turn towards her, his tense body never loosening. The pink hedgehog still felt sore from the werehog's assault but it was no longer smarting as much as it had.

"Sonic…" Amy stood up, her legs still tingling. She made her way to the blue hedgehog's side and knelt beside him. He had turned his head facing forward so she could only see his right side. He wasn't even looking at her. "Soniiiiiic." Amy waved her hand in front of his face and she saw his fingers dig harder into the peach-colored skin of his arms

_Ohhhh. He's so pissed right now. Uh-oh…_

Slowly, Sonic turned his head to face Amy, and in all her life he had never seen the blue blur so angry. It was bordering on "Dark Sonic" territory. His skin kept changing color between his normal blue and navy blue that resembled the werehog's fur. His eyes weren't changing yet but damn was it close.

"Sonic, what's the matter?" Slowly, Sonic turned his whole body until he was facing towards Amy, his legs spread slightly so she was closer to him, yet his fingers were still tightly fisted at his sides. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he leaned closer.

"You could have been killed." Sonic whispered, his voice filled with anger and harshness. "You stupid girl. I could have killed you." He grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look up at him. Amy gasped when she saw his eyes were completely white. "Do _not_, I repeat, _do not_ ask me to go through that again. When I saw the way my other form had left you, I wanted to hurt myself, no, kill myself for hurting you. And I…" His eyes began to slowly fade back to their normal jade as tears started to fill his eyes, his quills lowering to their windswept look. "I thought I had killed you."

Amy reached her hands up and gently took ahold of Sonic's cheeks as the blue hedgehog clutched her waist, pulling her against him in a tight hug. "Sonic…you didn't hurt me. Well, I mean it hurt at first—" She clamped her mouth shut when she saw his quills begin to rise again. She forced him to look into her eyes. "—but it didn't last very long. I promise, Sonic, you did me no permanent harm." The blue hedgehog could do nothing but look ashamed as he held Amy against him.

"You're entirely sure?" Amy nodded her head and she slowly stood up and backed away, twirling in a circle so Sonic could observe her bare body, his eyes scrutinizing for a single bruise or scratch. Miraculously, Amy had nothing from her encounter with his werehog side. Sonic held his arms out for her and Amy went to him, letting him pull her on his lap and hold her against his body. She held him back, gently rubbing his skin, and the two of them sat in silence for the longest time, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"…Forgive me for getting angry, my rose." Sonic finally spoke, his voice low and sad. He tilted Amy's head up with a finger and kissed her lips gently, closing his eyes. He now knew. He knew he was in love with this crazy, wonderful sakura hedgehog who could accept him even as a monster.

"You're forgiven." Amy whispered back when the two finally parted from their kiss. Sonic smiled slightly and nuzzled her cheek and Amy giggled softly. They spent the rest of that day together, roaming Apatos, enjoying the Sun and Moon festival still taking place.

Finally, they ended up on a blanket on the beach, watching the water as the sun began to descend. Sonic seemed edgy and nervous even while Amy held him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Amy…" Sonic's eyebrows were furrowed. Amy kissed his cheek gently.

"I won't let you, Sonikku. Don't you trust me?..."

"I trust you."

At that moment the sun disappeared under the horizon; Sonic gasped and began to squirm. Amy clutched him tighter around his chest, listening as his heartbeat sped up sporadically. With a roar that exposed his long fanged teeth and in a flash of purple-black light at his chest, the werehog had returned. It growled and looked down at Amy, who had one eye open to look up at it.

"Hey there, big boy." Amy purred, nuzzling her face in his furry chest. Suddenly the werehog grinned and licked her cheek, its tongue hanging out slightly.

"Hey Ames." Sonic's voice…

"Sonikku?"

"I…I can actually control myself this time. My mind isn't blank anymore." Sonic looked at his larger frame with his furry, non-gloved paws and shrugged. "This'll take some getting used to."

"Sonic!" Amy suddenly tackled the large werehog and knocked him backwards onto his back, with her atop him. Sonic's muzzle turned slightly red as Amy grinned down at him. "Looks like you'll have to make a new start with your new body."

"I guess it could be worse." Sonic quipped, making them both laugh. Amy took his cheeks and dove in for a kiss. Sonic wrapped his large furry arms around her tiny frame, his tongue playing against her own. This didn't seem like such a bad new beginning after all…

The End


	5. Epilogue

_-One Year Later-_

Amy sat comfortably in her favorite chair in the living room, observing the sunrise, holding a small yellow blanket in her arms. Inside it, a baby hoglett began to coo and squirm slightly, its little fists opening and closing before it drifted back into a peaceful slumber. Amy smiled down at her tiny baby daughter, rocking Nell in her arms gently.

"Amy?" She heard the voice of her husband as he walked inside after another long night. She listened as the door closed behind him and the gentle thumps he made as he removed his shoes.

"In here." The pink hedgehog called softly, and Sonic entered the room, stretching his arms high over his head, letting his back pop.

"How's our little troublemaker?" Sonic grinned and kneeled beside Amy, taking in the sight of his little girl. "Beautiful as always." The blue hedgehog leaned in and tenderly kissed his daughter's forehead.

Nell was a little over three months old. Her fur was pink like her mother's own except for a small section of her tail, which was azul like her father's pelt. She had bright green-blue eyes. Her quills were swept back just like her father's spines were. Amy cuddled the baby closer against her, humming softly while Sonic went into the kitchen and grabbed a chilidog Amy had laid out for him. Without a pause he swallowed it in two bites.

Eggman had been defeated a few months back and the Earth had been restored, but Sonic still continued to change nightly. More often than not now, since Amy had helped, he could control himself, but there were a few times he had needed to leave to ensure his family remained safe. Amy knew the consequences of his changes and accepted them, though it didn't stop her from worrying about him.

Little Nell also changed nightly as Sonic did; she would grow longer fur but no claws or fangs. Sonic loved seeing her like that. It was different but she was so adorable when she was fluffy, her fur all puffed out like a poodle.

Amy walked in, still holding Nell, who was now whimpering and rubbing her eyes. The pink hedgehog began making a bottle for the baby to put her back to sleep. "How was last night?"

"Rough…There are still monsters roaming around outside the city. They keep coming back. I don't know what's drawing them here." Sonic lowered himself onto a chair by the kitchen table, rubbing his forehead. Amy went over to him and tilted his head up to look at her.

"You work too hard." She grinned and kissed him softly. He returned her kiss, caressing the skin of her hip. Sonic smiled back and gently tugged on a small portion of her nightgown.

"I do, but you make a great reward." He winked and Amy could feel a blush crawl up her cheeks. The two had only been married five weeks and they were already comfortable in their roles as husband and wife. Amy enjoyed the time with Sonic she could get, which increased week after week as he gained more control during his werehog transformations.

"Sonic, not in front of your daughter." Amy giggled and let the father hold his offspring, giving him the bottle, watching him feed Nell with patience. She was really proud of Sonic: he had really striven to slow down for her and Nell. He was actually beginning to enjoy the slow family life.

An hour later, after Nell had been put down for another nap, Sonic crawled into bed with Amy at his side, holding her close against him. The two laid together talking as the sun began to rise outside. Slowly exhaustion took hold and Sonic, after sharing a last kiss with his love, fell asleep in Amy's arms. She cuddled to him, her mind drifting, imagining what they would be like when they were old together. She had to smile at the thought of Sonic with a cane; it was such a charming thought. She knew, with a certainty she couldn't never deny, that she would always love her blue speedster, no matter what his age or appearance.


End file.
